The Republic of Kuei Island
The Founding of the Republic of Kuei The Republic of Kuei was founded when the Tsin hoping to find magnificent islands beyond the Mermish Sea thru the Imperial Order of the East they set out on a journey to Canifra hoping to find vast lands to conquer.An island of the coast of Altarus and Aramuz and the only island in the Oyuce sea the island was the perfect spot for launching campaigns Kuei named the island Kuei in order to commemorate himself while Yuyan wanted it named Yu Dao or Jade island due to the vast forests on the island a fight ensued between Yuyan and Kuei during that fight Emperor Kuei was badly burned and Yuyan's connection to the spirit world was destroyed but eventually they named the island Kuei and the settlement Yu Dao.After the fight they made the flying boar the national animal of Kuei.Two centuries later Kuei was ceded to Altarus.Soon the King of Fora invaded Ti Yu,Altarus,Seichi,Tsingai and Halominch when the war ended the Foran colonies were abandoned except for Kuei Island the Altarusian king demanded it back Yet after that an agreement came the island would become an independent kingdom a person from the royal families of Tsingai,Seichi,Ti Yu,Halominch and the kingdom of Kuei would govern the island in honor of the agreement Centralink City was built and the Nyrian Medical Institute was moved to Kuei Island.The kingdom of Kuei lasted for 569 years it began with a constitutional monarchy then absolute then back to constitutional until finally a republic.During the early years of the republic the kingdom of Libertia was located in the middle of Centralink city encompassing the entire garden the kingdom often terrorized the citizens of the republic of Kuei receiving support from the Rakshasans the Libertians would often invade and raid Kuei.The Libertian Snow Lion a rare lion descended from imperial lions,Kueist mountain tigers and Tarjan lions was created by the Libertians they were set free in the garden and were respected in Libertia.The flag of Libertia shows two Libertian snow lions holding a circle with the yin-yang symbols with three burning wood on a lotus representing the three nations which founded Libertia Kuei,Tsingai and Seichi the twelve rays of the sun symbolizes the twelve core values of Ahddubism the blue and red symbolize peace and war the yellow frame represents the happiness of the people.The coat of arms of Libertia contains a bigger red moon symbolizing Libertian Monarchy and a smaller grey moon representing the Kueist Republic symbolizing that monarchy is better than the republic the mountains represent Libertia's superiority over Kuei the background represent the garden the sun and moon represent the king and queen and the two snow lions holding the wheel represent Ahddubism it is held to show it's importance in Libertia.The Libertians invented their own language which is present in the emblem.Libertia fell when the Kueist army came and using their powers destroyed the flags along the way they destroyed the coat of arms on the gate to the palace the battle ended when 6 men carried a very big flag and destroyed the flag of Libertia and placed it there after that they barged in the palace and arrested the royal family apart from their daughter who escaped and when her family were executed she had gone to the swamps with her pet flying boar and in the middle where Ahddub had gained enlightenment she died her mother was first hanged,drawn and quartered then her father suffered the same fate after her mother was dead he was executed.After the fall of Libertia the republic became strong since the war of liberty ended because there was no more hindrance.After that a young prince from Dracodenia named Prince Billy of the House of Crawford took over the Snowfort islands and built Snowfort City in Snowball forest the snowfort islands still belong to Dracodenia today even after an invasion by Kuei which failed the dispute over the Snowfort islands have soured Kueist-Dracodenian relationships for years and through King Billy Crawford he at his death bed gave up all of his magic and placed them in a ring he wore it and wished for eternal winter in the Snowfort islands and after that King Billy Crawford died with his last wish which was mixing the water people's -0.0000000005 kelvin degrees temperature resistance with the DNA of the people of the Snowfort islands to survive the extremely cold temperatures made by the magic of King Billy Crawford to protect the islands from invaders and it was done by his son.Today the Kueists are still trying to find a way to get to the islands.The flag of Kuei is such because of the rarest of all tigers the Kueist mountain tiger which lives in the Kuei mountains,the two clouds represent the two nations which founded Kuei,the fire represents the fiery economy of Kuei and the blue color represents Kuei's peaceful nature.The coat of arms the dragon represents Tsingai the phoenix represents Orkashin,the volcano represents the volcano dragons,the green colour of the phoenix means the jungles of Kuei while the blue colou of the dragon means the sea,the two chalices represents the innocence and peaceful nature of Kueists,the yellow ribbon knot represents the eternal unity of the Kueist people,the red circle represents the happiness of the republic. Flora and fauna exclusive to Kuei Island Fauna:The Imperial deer,The shadow puma,the flying cat,the marine parrot,the fire hawk,the lion vulture,the king sea serpent,the flying boar and the volcano dragon Flora:the moon flower,the imperial lily,the autumn flower and the dusk berry. Trivia about Kuei Island -Kuei island's natural landmarks are Kuei valley,Kuei jungle,Kuei mountains,Kuei lake and Kuei Forest -Kuei island has 3 cities namely Yu Dao City,Centralink City and Suoku City -Centralink City is the largest city in all of Lolosia -Centralink City is divided into 3 sections the upper district,the lower district and Liberty garden -Liberty garden was built by the Weiwu family -Kharu Gaoling was buried in the Kuei mountains -People who live in the northern hemisphere are alotted to stay in the Upper district -People who live in the southern hemisphere are alotted to stay in the Lower district -The inhabitants of Yu Dao City adorned themselves with white and gold clothes -Yu Dao City is said to be the cleanest city in all of Lolosia -There are 2 ports on Kuei Island Oyaji port and Liberty pier -The flying boar can only be found in the Kuei forest -Imperial deer are often used to pull carriages on Kuei Island -The Lolosian Order of Great Peace and Unity was founded on Kuei Island President of Kuei President Yingjun is the current president.According to Kueist law a president must be male.He must be descended from the first king of Kuei.He must be very skilled at sword fighting.He is assisted by the council in leading the Kueists.The President owns two palaces the palace off the coast of Kuei the Tuyet Voi Zhenzhu Tagonan Shima Palace which is used for summer and Yu Dao Palace which is used for winter. The Nyrian Medical Institute The Nyrian Medical Institute was founded in 400 DL in a remote island in south Nyren due to the endless amount of flora in the island the institute was built to provide medicine for the country of Nyren word of the institute reached the Tarjan Palace of Tuskana and soon the medical institute provided medicine for all of Lolosia.It was the destination for getting medicinal help until 414 DL when it was moved to Kuei Island's Centralink City,Upper District so that people can get there more easily. The Kuei Council The order of the council from the left to right (Halominchese,Seichinese,Tsin,Kueist then Ti Yuan) The Kuei Council was founded at 405 DL 2 years after Centralink City was founded. The First Inhabitants of Kuei Island The original inhabitants of Kuei Island were the original people that lived in the ancient kingdom of Oyuce which composed of Tsingai,Shadara,Niad,Aramuz,Bechira,Palora,Altarus,Fora and Ganjiwa these warriors controlled fire and when Canifra was inhabited by other people the original Oyucians were driven to Kuei Island their ancient city still remains hidded in the Kuei mountains although the original Kueists still live there in secret.Though no one knows that they still live there it is said that they guard the last volcano dragons in all of Lolosia. Religion and Folklore Shui Nushen-Kuei Island's Patron Goddess,Goddess of Water(Kueist Goddess) Tudi Gong-God of Earth(Tsin God) Xiaofang Zhu-God of Fire(Orkish God) Kongzhong Guowang-God of Air(Ti Yuan God) Yongheng de Nuren-Goddess of time(Halominchi Goddess) The Legend of Shui Nushen :Long ago Shui Nushen was :but a young girl she had to :escape from her countrymen :who tried to kill her so she :dove into the sea :Deep, deep, drawing no breath. :Deeper, deeper she dove. :Into suffocating depths she dove. :Deeper, then deepest she alight. :From the sea floor she rose. :Bearing with her the power to make :vast lands, she rose again. Two little children Two little children kneeling on the floor They danced around and sat unbound on a merry Way they sit sat sit sat until the land gave way They reached above and prayed to god turning to a dove And happily merry after. Creation According to Pre Kueist legend the creation of Kuei began with Shui Nushen who was known originally as Deyes Dlo her name changed by the arrival of the Tsin.Long ago when Shui Nushen was deep in the sea floor she rose from the sea.Tired from swimming in the seas she went deep in the seas and rose and created an island she perfected it and made it a paradise.She created humans and she made them on the island and told them to be master of the land. The Tomb of Kharu Gaoling Kharu Gaoling was the famous scholar who is the main source for the history and culture of the Tarjan Galaxy long ago he was about to visit the only place he was never able to visit Kuei Island but he died before he got to the island so the people on the boat decided to bury him on Kuei Island for a while people searched for the tomb eventually they found the tomb hidden in the Kuei mountains yet Xiaofang Zhu guarded the tomb and he never let anyone enter the tomb.Today people still fear the Kuei Mountains fearing Xiaofang Zhu this fear led the native Oyucians to stop being carefull they merrymaked and released fire while they danced in the ruins of Suoku City the people believe Xiaofang Zhu caused the flames which the people saw so people fear the Kuei Mountains causing the natives to be careless although no one has discovered Suoku City yet.The tomb of Kharu Gaoling is located in a cliff located in the northern region of Suoku City. Suoku City : Suoku City is a sprawling, ancient city that was thought to be an uninhabited ruin, located in the southeastern part of Kuei island. The Oyucian civilization still exists here. Much of this stone metropolis is now covered in vines and sits unused. This is because the tribe is much smaller than it used to be. Some of the architecture of this ancient city is mirrored in the arcithecture of the Flarians suggesting that the Oyucians have a connection with the Flarians.Kharu Gaoling's tomb is located in the northern edge of Suoku City. :Customs:People who live in Suoku City are the least civilized culture in Kuei island.The people who live in Suoku City are very serious ,being very protective of the volcano dragons .They are kind and informative, helping people when they stumbled across the ruins. Even though they are very serious, they have a light side and a sense of humor.Although they wipe away the memory of anyone who finds out about the existence of their civilization through magic. Centralink City Centralink City is divided into two districts the Upper district and the Lower district with the Liberty Garden in between.The city was founded in the aftermath of the Tang Shui War.The Liberty Garden was built much much later so that people may relax after a long day in the city the Liberty Garden was also built to commemorate the founding of Centralink City. Liberty Garden was built by the Weiwu family who bought the land in the center of Centralink City the Kuei Council approved and a decision was made a garden was built in the center of Centralink City it was named Liberty Garden because Kuei Island was transferred one country after another and now Kuei Island had the liberty to govern itself and that it was now free from foreign rule that is why the garden is named Liberty garden.For a long time the Weiwu family held most of the power during the time of the monarchy during the first constitutional era they had a hereditary prime ministry with the Weiwu at the top during the absolute era the Weiwu family held a strong position advicing the King and during the second constitutional era they became the prime ministers again.The family's estate which was in liberty garden was their home during the republic the family remained strong and prevented entry into Liberty garden while outside the garden the kingdom of Kuei now a republic laws had prevented slavery while the garden still had slavery the Weiwu family declared that the garden is now a self-governing entity called Libertia.The country tried to re-establish the Kueist monarchy by invading it.This led to the war of liberty which caused the fall of Libertia.The Weiwu family was publicly executed the young daughter of the family An Bao Yu fled the estate into the forest with her pet a flying boar in the forest she eventually died with her pet.Today her spirit still haunts the forest people reported they would often hear a young girl laugh they would look for her and they would see a young girl in white,green and yellow robes laughing with a flying boar they would follow her as she would run through the forest when the apparition would stop the person would be where she died in the center of the forest there a big tree would be found where Ahddub became enlightened. Customs:People who live in Centralink city were more civilized than the people who live in Yu Dao city or Suoku city they also tend to follow the course of technology. The people of Centralink city always adapt themselves to new technology making their cultural side less important. They tend to go with the flow and they seem to be constantly changing. Despite their culture, they seem to respect other cultures which aren't as fast paced as their own. Yu Dao City : Yu Dao was founded by the Orkish and the Tsin it was the first settlement of the people who live in the isle of Daikenki.Yu Dao was protected by the Yuyan Warriors who were appointed by the King of Kuei(The king of Kuei was the firstborn son of the Tsin King)The shrine dedicated to Yuyan was built because she was the ancestors of the Yuyan Warriors.Yu Dao city was founded by Yuyan herself.Oyaji port is a small port located at the northernmost edge of Yu Dao City it is dedicated to Yuyan and to Oyaji the hero of Yu Dao City who saved the city imagetrc.jpg|Under the leadership of General Matoshi Ikawara the discovery of Kuei was accomplished imagecdrcrrcrc.jpg|Chief Malikapuk the 1st Oyucian seen by the Seichinese and the Tsin imageoqbe.jpg|Princess Sakura was 2nd in command Yu Dao's old quarter.jpg|Yu Dao's old quarter imageuuvuvu.jpg|The Oyucians wearing Seichinese clothes listening to their new ruler imsage.jpg|A festival in Yu Dao Xrimage.jpg|The sword of Matoshi Ikawara imageig.jpg|Tsin and Seichinese working together in Yu Dao Oyucianpeople.jpg|These are Oyucian tribal warriors of the Sikhowa clan Temple.jpg|This is the former palace of the governor general of Kuei but it was changed to a residence of the king now it is the Presidential palace from destruction by sacrificing himself to prevent the sea dragon from destroying the city. The people of Yu Dao city wear ornate white and gold clothes to distinguish themselves from the Tsin and the Orkish.The clothes of the people of Yu Dao is the national clothing of the Republic of Kuei. Customs: They were tradition-bound, and tended to be precise with their way of living. The people of Yu Dao city adorned themselves with white and gold robes, and condemned uncleanliness. They tended to be arrogant and snobby, paying more attention to minor details and being inflexible in their way of living. Despite their culture, they seemed to be fairly amiable with outsiders.Some merchants sell Shui Nushen statuettes. Category:Legends Category:Empires Category:Politics Category:Science Category:Countries